


what crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears.

by Purpli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliffhangers, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kyoko dies instead of Izuru saving her, Light Angst, M/M, The relationship between Makoto x Hajime is implied, let Makoto Naegi feel emotions!!!, major character death b/c kyoko is kinda important but she doesnt die here persay, maybe? - Freeform, might add onto this later, yes i stole the title from persona 4 golden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Makoto Naegi needs to talk, luckily, Hajime and Izuru are there to listen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	what crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears.

It was hard, Makoto thought, to think that Kyoko was gone. They were going to get married soon, all too soon. Things never worked out in this crazy world, they hadn’t since Junko took over.

Makoto took comfort in Izuru’s attempts to save Kyoko, but it was too late. He supposed it wouldn’t be a ‘sacrifice’ if she wasn’t truly dead. 

At least the remnants were better, right?

But who was he fooling? Kyoko was his rock. Sure, he might’ve been the Ultimate Hope but Kyoko was the only stable thing in his life. With Komaru and Toko trying to fix Towa City, Byakuya being as distant as ever, and Yasuhiro and Hina being… well them. There wasn’t anything to look forward to in the world.

Makoto found comfort in the brash nature of Hajime Hinata, and the odd nature of Izuru Kamukura. Something about them was different, a refreshing kind of change. 

He found himself calling Hajime often, under the guise of ‘checking up on them’, but he was just being selfish.

The world viewed him as some sort of hero, forced into the limelight because they needed some sort of idol. Hadn’t they learned anything from being subjugated by Junko?

Apparently not.

“Makoto, are you doing well?” Hajime asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Makoto laughed awkwardly before responding, “Haha, yeah… do I look bad or something…?”

“You look tired,” Izuru stated bluntly.

“Huh…? Really…? It must be the future foundation working me so hard…” Makoto said, touching his face slightly. “All I’ve been running on is coffee, if we’re being honest…”

“What?!” Hajime yelled, suddenly angry. “Makoto, you need to sleep, now!”

“Hajime, I’m fine… Just a little tired, that’s all.” Makoto said, raising his hands defensively in front of the monitor.

“You don’t just look physically tired, either,” Izuru began, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you looked depressed, Makoto.”

“H-huh…?!”

“We know about your relationship with Kyoko,” Izuru responded, “it isn’t possible for you to get over that so easily.”

“That obvious, huh…?” Makoto responded, looking down. “She always had my back, and I was supposed to always have hers. I should’ve been able to save her, to do anything…!”

“You can’t always save the people you care about, Makoto.” Hajime said, voice somber, as if he was remembering something. “But I don’t think she would want you to not move on from her death.”

“I know,” Makoto responded, “I’m supposed to do it for the world, since I’m the only person they can rely on but-”

“No.” Hajime interrupted, “you should do it for yourself.”

“Huh…?”

“You don’t do things for yourself often,” Hajime explained, “but in order to help others, you need to help yourself.”

“You’re right,” Makoto agreed, “I guess that’s what she would want for me as well, haha…”

“You can’t change what happened to her,” Hajime said, “but you can change what will happen to yourself.”

“You shouldn’t bother worrying over other people,” Izuru added.

“I wouldn’t go that far!” Hajime replied to Izuru.

“...Thanks guys,” Makoto responded, interrupting the argument that was about to begin between Hajime and Izuru.

“We didn’t do anything.” Izuru replied.

“No, that’s wrong…!” Makoto yelled, the old habit kicking in. “You two mean a lot to me, and your advice was really eye opening.”

“We mean a lot to you…?” Hajime echoed.

“To be honest, I’ve been thinking a lot about Kyoko and reflecting on things I know I can’t change. But talking to the both of you has helped me a lot.”

“Helped you?” Izuru asked.

“Haha, yeah, I know I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Hope, but you two are really inspiring.” Makoto responded.

“We inspire you…?” Hajime asked, “are you really sure?”

“Yeah! I really think talking to you two helps me a lot,” Makoto said, “I know it sounds odd, but this was the only comfort I could find after Kyoko died.”

“The other Ultimate Hope finding comfort in us? Interesting.” Izuru commented.

“Wait, what do you mean the only comfort you could find after Kyoko died. Don’t you have other friends?!” Hajime yelled, outraged once more.

“They’re all busy with their lives, I really couldn’t reach out to them about this…” Makoto responded, “they’re all busy grieving Kyoko as well, in their own ways.”

“What an odd way of saying they weren’t there for you, Makoto.” Izuru said.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” Makoto agreed, “but they aren’t bad people, we all have a crazy amount of work to do.”

“Ah yeah, I suppose you would have a lot to fix.” Hajime responded, looking away from the monitor guiltily.

“It’s not your fault or theirs either,” Makoto said, “and hey! Because of this we’ve gotten more chances to talk to each other.”

“You still carry your original naive optimism, don’t you Makoto?” Izuru asked.

“I suppose so, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing in this world.”

“If it suits you, it’s fine.” Hajime responded, “although you should be careful.”

“Yeah, I know.” Makoto said, smiling. “Anyways, it’s late, Hajime and Izuru, I should be following your advice and sleeping.”

“Yes, sleep is important for a growing boy.” Izuru said.

“Hey!”

“And Makoto?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah?”

“You should talk to us whenever you need someone to.”

Makoto paused for a moment, before smiling, “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhh let's get back into writing!
> 
> thanks for Wesley for beta-reading this, I owe you a lot.
> 
> danganronpa: locked and reloaded chapter 2 will be posted soon. I've just been dealing with some rl things. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
